Himawari Academy
Himawari Academy (向日葵学院, Himawari Gakuin) is a private school located in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Students who attend this school either come from rich/influential families or have a scholarship. School Uniform The uniform worn by students changes depending on what time of the year it is. In warmer months the summer uniform is used, with the winter uniform being used in colder months. No matter what time of the year it is, students will have a choice of wearing socks or stockings in one of three accepted colours: black, white or navy. Girls Summer The girls' summer uniform is very simple, consisting of a short-sleeved white button-up shirt with a red tie and black skirt. For shoes, they wear a pair of black Mary Janes. Winter The winter uniform replaces the summer uniform's button-up with a long sleeved variety and adds a blue blazer with gold buttons, but otherwise remains the same. Boys Summer The boys' summer uniform is very simple, consisting of a short sleeved white button-up shirt with a red tie and black pants. For shoes, they wear a pair of black slip-ons. Winter The winter uniform replaces the summer uniform's button-up with a long sleeved variety and adds a blue blazer with gold buttons, but otherwise remains the same. Students First Years 1-1 1-2 1-3 Second Years 2-1 *Abe Honoka *Michiru Oshiro *Akari Takeda *Satomi Asakusa *Mei Ikeda *Kenta Yamada *Shouta Tanaka *Aoi Nagano *Ryuusuke Ozaki *Ami Ichino *Hana Tsuruta *Akio Noguchi *Haru Ogawa *Kazu Yoshino *Hinata Konno *Miki Sato *Haruto Kamiya *Satoru Asakusa *Shun Yamazaki *Airi Kurosawa *Ame Momose *Yui Nishida *Kotaro Fujita *Akemi Hajime *Riku Haneda *Yuuto Sanada *Tetsuya Kimura *Aiko Watanabe *Kaito Matsui *Rin Watanabe *Asahi Inoue *Ryouta Ueda *Mami Hirano *Tsubasa Fujioka *Mariko Sakagami *Takuya Ito 2-2 2-3 Third Years 3-1 3-2 3-3 *Daiki Yamazaki Clubs Himawari Academy, like most schools, has many clubs available for students. Though being part of a club isn't required, it is encouraged. Anime Club Members *Kojiro Ishikawa (Adviser) The anime club spends most of its time watching/reading and discussing anime/manga. It also holds cosplay and trivia contests. Archery Club Members *Rie Fukuyama The archery club is one of the most supervised clubs in the school due to safety concerns. For the same reason, any misbehaviour is punished severely. Art Club Members *Aya Yoshida (Adviser) The art club have many of their paintings and drawings displayed around the school. Alongside that, the club is also stocked with sculpting clay and a kiln. Astronomy Club Members *Hiroki Amano (Adviser) The astronomy club has access to high quality telescopes and star maps, allowing them to accurately identify various constellations and planets. Baseball Club Members *Junichi Suzuki (Adviser) The baseball club is one of the most popular sports clubs at the school. Both the boys' and girls' team are known for making new players complete ridiculous tasks or mercilessly pranking them. Baton Twirling Club Members *Erina Yamada (Adviser) The baton twirling club has a reputation for being exclusive and elitist, with anyone hoping to join the club requiring an existing member to vouch for them. Calligraphy Club Members *Michiko Morikawa (Adviser) The calligraphy club practises traditional Japanese calligraphy. This club has few members due to the president being known as an unforgiving perfectionist Choral Club Members *Youko Miyano (Adviser) The choral club consists of the members of Himawari Academy's school chorus. It's one of the larger clubs at the academy. Cooking Club Members *Haruko Tanaka (Adviser) The cooking club is well liked throughout the school for sharing whatever they've made with other students. They receive all vegetables from the gardening club. Dance Club Members *Haruka Enoki (Adviser) The dance club has a similar reputation to the baton twirling club, though they have a much more competitive and ruthless attitude. Drama Club Members *Shinji Kitagawa (Adviser) The drama club is in charge of performing the school play each years. This club will often ask for the art club and handicrafts club for help painting backgrounds and designing costumes. Gardening Club Members *Jiro Abe (Adviser) The gardening club is in charge of caring for the gardens located on school grounds. They also grow the vegetables used by the cooking club. Go Home Club Members *Ame Momose The go home club isn't actually an official club, it is instead used to refer to any students that either haven't decided on a club or refuse to join one. Handicrafts Club Members *Taro Moriyama (Adviser) The handicrafts club is known for being a little more relaxed than other clubs. Members can choose what project to work on. Activities include knitting, sewing, crocheting, and embroidery. Judo Members *Toshiro Sugita (Adviser) The judo club is best known for its longstanding rivalry with the karate club, apparently stemming from the club captains' own rivalries. Karate Club Members *Shigeru Oyama (Adviser) *Daiki Yamazaki (Captain) The karate club has recently had issues with gaining and keeping members, likely due to the club captain's rude and harsh attitude. Lacrosse Club Members *Sae Matsushita (Adviser) The lacrosse club is a mixed-gender majority girls lacrosse team. This club seems to have a longstanding rivalry with both the girls' and boys' soccer teams. Literature Club Members *Mitsuyo Abe (Adviser) The literature club spends most of its time reading and then discussing various books, poetry, and occasionally even folktales. Magic Club Members *Mamoru Shimono (Adviser) The magic club isn't taken very seriously by other students and members of the club are often labelled as childish. They typically spend their time trying to perform spells. Newspaper Club Members *Takashi Goto (Adviser) The newspaper club is in charge of writing and publishing the school newspaper, known as Himawari Times. They mostly report on current events, such as competitions and club activities. Orchestra Club Members *Hayate Ogiwara (Adviser) The orchestra club is one of the oldest clubs at Himawari Academy. Though they still have a large amount of members, the amount of new students joining has slowed. Rhythmic Gymnastics Club Members *Mayumi Koyama (Adviser) The rhythmic gymnastics club has several members who wanted to join either the dance club or the baton twirling club but were rejected. School Idol Club Members *Shizuka Nishino (Adviser) The school idol club is a group of 5 girls who have formed their own idol group, Nijiiro Palette. They concerts at their school. Soccer Club Members *Hiromi Maeda (Coach) *Airi Kurosawa The soccer club has two teams, the girls' team and the boys' team. Though they were once well known for their skill, both teams have struggled in recent years. Student Council Members *Daisuke Takahashi (Adviser) *Satomi Asakusa The student council performs many duties, such as running cultural festivals or field days. They also handle the approval, budget and space assignment for other clubs. Swimming Club Members *Koichi Suwabe (Adviser) The swimming club currently only has a boys' team. Members of the Himawari Swim Team tend to be very popular amongst female students. Tennis Club Members *Fumiko Morita (Adviser) The tennis club has both a boys' and girls' team. Both take training very seriously and can often be found practising, sometimes together. Track and Field Club Members *Akio Nakajima (Coach) The track and field club is one of the less popular clubs. Its activities include sprints, hurdles, long jump, high jump, discus throw, and shot put. Volleyball Club Members *Mai Araki (Coach) The volleyball club has gained the respect and admiration of other students after the girls' team made their mark by making it to nationals. Story This school will make several appearances throughout Mythical Mew Mew Chapter 1 (TBA) Etymology Himawari is the Japanese word for 'sunflower'. Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Locations in Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages